Une question d'apparences
by Helli'm
Summary: Petit os dans le genre très petit :D C'est un HG/DM du point de vue de Hermione. Je pourrais résumer par une phrase piquée à Hamlet " être ou ne pas être "


**Titre:** Une question d'apparences

**Résumé:**Petit os dans le genre très petit :D C'est un HG/DM du point de vue d'Hermione. Je pourrais résumer par une phrase piquée à Hamlet " être ou ne pas être "

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sauvez les apparences toujours...

Sauvez les apparences quoiqu'il se passe...

Sauvez les apparences encore...

Dans le monde tout est une question d'apparence rien n'est plus important. Il est évident que je ne parle pas de l'apparence physique, car bien qu'essentielle elle n'est en rien primordiale .Non, moi ce dont je parle, c'est de la vision que l'on donne aux autres ou si vous préférez,** le paraître **

_L'important n'est pas de __paraître__ mais d'être_

Et pourtant tant de gens mentent,dissimulent,pourquoi? **Le paraître **encore et toujours. On sauve les apparences dans le seul et unique but de survivre. Cela semble exagérer n'est ce pas? Mais mentir pour survivre n'est ce pas une vision extrême et abusive des difficultés qui bordent notre route,notre vie? Je ne pense pas,non. Tout est une question d'apparence...Depuis toujours au commencement même de notre existence,n'a t'on jamais demandé à un enfant turbulent de se tenir correctement en public? Évidemment pour beaucoup cela revient uniquement à faire preuve de bienséance. Je suis honnête et pour moi cela revient **au paraître **encore et toujours.

_La peur de __paraître__ a sûrement un rapport avec celle d'être. _**(1)**

Pourquoi? Il est simplement plus simple de feindre une personnalité que dans posséder une!! Et quand bien même on en possède une,il nous faut accepter le fait qu'elle puisse être rejetée, jalousée, méprisée. Quelle âme censée prendrait le risque de s'exposer à pareils dangers? La réponse est simple. Aucune. Être proscrit par le rôle que l'on joue n'est en rien comparable à l'exclusion de l'être que l'on es. Cette dernière option est plus complexe...douloureuse. Imaginez, être relégué en arrière plan pour le seul crime d'être en totale accord avec vous-même. Quels en seraient vos sentiments? Je vais vous le dire : dégout,incompréhension,colère,amertume,jalousie, des émotions tellement communes mais qui dans un cas tel que celui là vous assaillent d'une étrange et dangereuse façon,croyez-moi j'en ai fait l'expérience. A présent, à l'instar des autres** je parais**.

_Le moyen d'arriver à la gloire, est d'être tel que l'on veut __paraître__. _**(2)**

J'ai ignoré ce commandement,bêtement j'ai pensé qu'être, étais plus important. Aujourd'hui j'effectue un travail qui m'écœure et suis mariée à un homme que je n'aime pas,parfois même je l'exècre et pourtant je fais semblant,moi qui suis dans cette situation pour avoir refuser de dissimuler...je mens jour après jour. Ironique, voilà à quoi ressemble ma situation. A tous mes amis,familles je feins, jouant l'utopie parfaite d'un mariage aimant et infaillible alors qu'il n'en est rien. Je hais ma vie! Je hais cette hypocrisie et pourtant je n'ai d'autre choix pour survivre. Cela est extrême non?Qu'importe, cela est vrai et je ne désire plus m'encombrer de visions oniriques dans le seul but d'améliorer ma triste existence.

_Mentir et __paraitre__ sont de proches synonymes_

Il est vrai,j'ai refusé cette évidence pourtant criante. A présent j'en paie le prix...Qu'importe les regrets, ils sont inutiles de même que les pleurs,tout deux sont exclus de ma vie. A quoi bon regretter ce que l'on ne peut changer? Question purement rhétorique, la réponse m'étant évidente,à rien. Alors je **paraîs**, heureuse, épanouie...vivante bien qu'il n'en fusse rien. Chaque jour je crève un peu plus de cette hypocrisie mensongère qui m'étreins, enserrant mon corps,étouffant mes cris d'agonie et de haine. Car oui je hais ma vie. Mais encore plus cette putain d'obligation à simuler...ce **paraître** qui conduit nos vies et dirige nos actions. Aujourd'hui je mens pour avoir refusé de mentir. Paradoxale n'est ce pas? Qu'importe je suis l'unique coupable de ma piètre vie. J'ai exigé de lui ce qu'il ne pouvait décemment me donner....son nom.

_L'amour est un sentiment qui,pour __paraître__ honnête, a besoin de n'être composé que de lui-même,de ne vivre et de ne subsister que par lui._ **(3)**

Peut-être que tout cela est vrai,peut-être que non qui sait? Mais de nouveau il est question de **paraître** encore et toujours, car chacun sait que l'amour ne peut être totalement sincère, combien même on aime. Car oui je l'ai aimé et je l'aime encore plus que de raison et pourtant c'est de sa faut si je suis ici, en ces lieux, dans cette vie que j'abhorre. Mais qui suis-je pour lui en vouloir? Il n'est pas vraiment fautif, il en est même une victime. Comme tant d'autres....un martyr du **paraître**.

_Le __paraitre_

C'est probablement ce qui nous à détruit,nous le couple le plus improbable de par les siècles. Nulle autre n'était plus antithétique que ce nous,désignation de notre association. Lui, Drago Malfoy, sang-pur et moi, Hermione Granger, d'ascendance moldue communément appelée "sang-de-bourbe". Notre amour était passionné,haletant,brulant jamais rassasié et puis....il y'a eu les préjugés, son rang, son sang et son nom. celui-là même qui nous a condamné. Je lui est demandé de partir, de tout quitter pour moi. C'était égoïste et cruelle d'une certaine façon, mais je n'en avais que faire, je l'aimais. Qu'importe les jugements,les regards et les accusations qui noircirait notre chemin...mais lui, n'a pas pu si résoudre, Malfoy c'est ce qu'il est, et par cela il **parait**. Toute sa vie n'est que mensonge,apparences trompeuses. Face à tous, Drago Malfoy n'est qu'artifice,un mystificateur qui excelle particulièrement dans l'art de la simulation. Il m'a quitté par peur....peur des autres.

_Ne plus __paraitre__...être_

En prenant en compte tout les paramètres qu'impliquent le paraitre, ne peut-on pas considérer que ce dernier n'est qu'un simulacre d'être?Une option plus facile? Évidemment. Or j'ai toujours aimé la complication, cella-là même qui m'a conduite à cette vie dénudée d'intérêt et affligeante qu'est la mienne. En courageuse Gryffondor, j'ai lutté pour la reconnaissance de mon être, ignorant que de cette option aboutirai ma perte et à mon mensonge, car oui je mens. Je dissimule mon échec professionnel, j'invente les songes illusoires de mon mariage et par-dessus tout, piétine sans le moindre scrupule le précepte suprême qui eu été pour moi un véritable commandement: La fidélité. Je la rejette sans hésitation...Sans conscience. Encore une fois pour lui,lui qui a brisé mes rêves et mes douces illusions. Je ne vacille pas alors même que je trahi,trompe mon entourage, alors que je le rejoint quasiment toutes les nuits dans des motels sinistres qui pourtant ne réfrène en rien mon plaisir ...car avec lui,à son instar, **je cesse de paraitre pour être...enfin exister.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**(1) Citation de Claude Morin.**

**(2) Citation de Chevalier de Méré.**

**(3) Citation de Chamfort.**

Bon j'admets cet os porte plus sur mes réflexions personnelles qu'autres choses mais bon sa met venu et le meilleur moyen pour éviter que sa m'embrouille l'esprit c'était de le couché sur papier et en plus sa me fait super plaisir donc....

Maintenant j'attends impatiemment vos impressions et pourquoi pas vos réflexions sur ma problématique personnelle (j'insiste sur le mot, c'est pas pour une disserte) être ou ne pas être :D (je vais pas vous faire faire mes devoirs à ma place tout de même quoique les maths...)

**Et un grand merci à fantasia-49 qui corrige mes fautes :D**


End file.
